A Perfect Fit
by Unknownred
Summary: "There it is!" "There he is!" "Can I have your autograph?" "Can I see your shoe!"


**A Perfect Fit**

By: Unknownred

A/N: I DO NOT own NARUTO!?

Summary: "There it is!" "There he is!" "Can I have your autograph?" "Can I see your shoe?!"

_Flashback:_

"_I'm assigning you two to a mission, you hear? You two better make sure you don't disappoint Me." she said, pointed at Sakura and Ino. _

_Sakura with her pink hair pulled in a pony tail revealing her emerald eyes and large forehead nodded, while Ino with her long blond hair flowed down her back, and big sea blue eyes stood out, shrugged. _

"_You're dismissed!" she said. _

_Sakura and Ino bowed slightly and walked out the room, closing from behind._

"_Man, I thought we never get out of there." Ino shivered, "She can be so heartless sometimes, I mean, have you seen her recently, no emotion. At all!"_

"_That's because we just joined two weeks ago." Sakura rolled her eyes, as they neared the exit to the hall. _

"_So? Didn't you notice?" Ino pressed on, and waited, "Now that I think of it, Sakura chan?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You rarely notice anything. Omg, Sakura, don't fall for her, I don't want my best friend becoming a replica of our boss. Gives me the jimmies, thinking about it." Ino shivered, walking ahead of Sakura, opening the door and walking out after her. _

"_I'm not like her." Sakura replied, "I'm just following the rules."_

"_Oh come on, Sakura, sometimes you just have to break the rules." Ino stopped walking, "Maybe just a little, that is."_

"_Ino," Sakura stopped walking, "It's my duty, and I'm not going back on my word."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I know." Ino rolled her eyes, "But you can just bend it alil, right?"_

_Sakura shook her head, "Ino, I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying. We joined this job for a reason, remember? To start anew, and accomplish life… well there was also an oath to this job, and we also took it. Do you remember the words, Ino?"_

_Ino looked down and sighed, "Yeah."_

'_I __(insert name)__ pronounce that I'd never disobey,_

_Throw away such loyalty, secrecy, or bravery;_

_I'd stand up and fight back; I'd save and bless by thee._

_I'd swear no tears, no rude retorts, and no alibis or acknowledge_

_Thy love or I will disgrace myself and this oath. _

_I speak this oath raising my right hand, saying all that I mean, _

_No take backs or breaks, just finishing the job which makes_

_A faithful and trustworthy agent whose rank is earning_

_A promise or chosen penalty.'_

"_Now, do you see why we can't break the rules? There'll be a penalty waiting for us." Sakura crossed her arms, her head tilted upwards. _

_Ino slowly walked towards Sakura, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't rest."_

_Sakura sighed, "Ino, what's your point?"_

"_My point? What point?" Ino circled Sakura. _

"_Quit playing games, it's not fun." Sakura frowned._

"_My point exactly." Ino stopped circling and looked up also, "Sakura, please, just do this for me, bend it just alil, then I'm all for this mission stuff that you think is all that."_

"_I don't think it's all that."_

"_That's where you're wrong. It is all that, it's our mission. And we have to finish it. That's what you're thinking, I know. You can't fool me, Sakura chan, I know you well, better than she." Ino pointed at the top window where they came from before._

_Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and pulled it down, "Don't do that; she might see and think we're plotting against her."_

"_What's the fun in that then?" Ino smirked, "Come on, Sa-ku-ra! It'll be fun. Like when we were little."_

_Sakura took a moment to think then, "What…do you have in mind?"_

_Ino grinned, "Knew you'd come through…well…I got these tickets to this concert. And I was wondering if you'd come with me to see it."_

_Sakura bit her lip, "Which concert?"_

_Ino smiled sheepishly, "The one you hate so much."_

"_Oh god," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Melting Ice Edge? Seriously?"_

"_Yes, and please say you'll come with me? Please?" Ino pleaded, using her irresistible puppy eye look. _

_Sakura looked away thinking, but then shrugged, "Fine but on one condition, no flirting with that shoe clerk or else I'm reporting this to her."_

"_Deal."_

_End of Flashback_

The lights were flashing; the noise was erupting into screams. Sakura and Ino walked through the entrance, finally in and ready to join in with the crowd.

"Isn't this fun?" Ino screamed through out the music.

Sakura shrugged, "Yeah…fun."

"Don't be such a killjoy!" Ino nudged Sakura's arm, and pulled her to the front of the stage.

"Why did I agree to this?" Sakura muttered, then shook her head and looked around her.

_Flashback _

"_Ino, do you think th—" Sakura looked up from holding an expensive new shoe and finding Ino hovering over the shoe clerk, flirting again. Sakura sighed, and then took out her cam and recorded her best friend. She knew it was too good to be true. _

_Suddenly, out of no where, loud screams were coming her way. Paparazzies' headed inside the store taking pictures, agents— security guards holding down the crowd, telling them that they'll take away their personal items like cams, and cells and etc. Sakura looked down at her camera turned it off and took out the chip. She looked again, Ino wasn't where she was before, and so Sakura quickly stabbed the chip into the shoe she was holding. _

"_Man, good thing we came early, huh?" Ino said, popping behind Sakura. Sakura placed the shoe back onto its place on the table and shrugged._

"_Yeah I guess." She replied, and then Ino grabbed Sakura out to see who it is. Sakura was anxious to get back to the shoe store and retrieve her chip. But she soon found out, the shoe she hidden her chip in was sold to the famous member of the rock band— Sasuke Uchiha formal member guitarist of Melting Ice Edge. _

_End of Flashback_

Ino was jumping to the music, the same tempo as everyone else except her. Ino turned to her, "Omg, they're coming out in like one minute from now. I can't wait to see them sing. And they're going to be right in front of us, isn't that great?!"

"Yeah…great." Sakura smiled at her friend's wild expression.

"Yo yo yo, who's ready for a slip and slide with the Melting Ice Edge tonight?" an announcer screamed into the mic.

Everyone screamed except Sakura.

"Well, then hold on tight, welcome thanks to Melting Ice Edge!" the announcer gave a bow, his hand waving at the band coming onto the stage. The band waved as the crowd erupted into loud cheers and screams, and then they went to their positions.

The song started as the lead singer, Naruto Uzamaki came forth and started singing, his chorus of guitarist, Sasuke Uchiha singing in the background along with Kiba.

(A/N: Sunglasses at Night Lyrics)

_I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Watch you weave  
Then breathe your story lines  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Keep track of the visions in my eyes_

While she's deceiving me  
It cuts my security  
Has she got control of me  
I turn to her and say

Don't switch the blade  
On the guy in shades, oh-no  
Don't masquerade  
With the guy in shades, oh-no  
I can't believe it  
'Cause you got it made  
With the guy in shades, oh-no

And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Forget my name while you collect your claim  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
See the light that's right before my eyes

While she's deceiving me  
She cuts my security  
Has she got control of me  
I turn to her and say

Don't switch the blade  
On the guy in shades, oh-no  
Don't masquerade  
With the guy in shades, oh-no  
I can't believe it  
Don't be afraid  
Of the guy in shades, oh-no  
It kinda scared you  
'Cause you got it made  
With the guy in shades, oh-no

Oh, I say I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
I say it to you now  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
I cry to you  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night

The song ended with a low tempo of the drums, Neji Hyuuga making his hair flip. His fan girls squealing at the process and then the announcer came back on. A few songs were heard and then it was time for autographs.

Ino had dragged Sakura into line for Sasuke Uchiha's autograph and Sakura was actually anxious to get ahead. Ino wasn't the least surprised until they came face to face with him.

"There it is!" Sakura thought, staring down.

"There he is!" Ino's mind screamed, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I see your shoe?!" Sakura blurted out, nonchalant.

Sasuke and Ino stared at Sakura like she grew two heads.

"What kind of question is that?" Ino shouted.

"Well…it's sorta important that I see his shoe!" Sakura yelled over the noise.

"And explain to me why you want his shoe!?"

"I'll show you when he gives me his shoe!" Sakura shouted back at her friend, and then turned towards Sasuke, "May I?"

Sasuke being the 'wtf, idc' guy, shrugged and took off his shoe and gave it to her to examine.

Sakura took a moment to look at it, then held the shoe up and gripped the toe of the shoe, pressed the shoe forward, her fingers reaching in its secret open spot as she retrieved her chip and held it up for Ino to see.

"Wth? A chip?" Ino's voice rose.

"Not just a chip." Sakura explained, "A chip that goes to my cam."

"And explain to me how it got in the shoe?" Ino's face didn't change.

"I put it there." Sakura shifted her position, and took out her cam and placed the chip back inside.

"And why?"

"Because…because you wouldn't stop flirting with the shoe clerk and I just had to have proof!" Sakura revealed their deal.

Poor Sasuke being the one to stand in between the two arguing best friends, watched as they kept at it.

"What! You spied on me!" Ino screamed.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm sorry, if you only followed the rules, we wouldn't be here in the first place and I wouldn't have recorded you!"

"Oh, now it's my fault!"

"Yes. I told you, it wasn't right!"

"So, at least you could have done me a favor!"

"I did." Sakura huffed, and crossed her arms, "But you went back on your word, and now the deal is broken!"

"Oh wow, one deal," Ino rolled her eyes, "Don't get me started, Sakura!"

Sakura stood there a moment, then took in Sasuke for the first time. She narrowed her eyes, "Okay, I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're jealous."

"Me?"

"Yeah, cuz, you can't do what I can."

"Oh yeah? Try me?"

"Dare or Dare?"

"What?" Ino gasped, "Neither then."

"Good!" Sakura nodded, "Cuz you wouldn't want to know what's going through my mind, you back stabber!"

Ino's mouth went ajar. Sasuke stood, speechless. Sakura slowly decreased her steam and then shoved the shoe back into Sasuke's hands, turned around and marched off. Ino, still standing there, eyes blazed— not in anger, but in shell broken, lost, and empty.

"Well…she never did like Melting Ice Edge." Ino thought aloud, "And she hated Sasuke too. But…for what— oh." then she slowly followed her friend, forgetting Sasuke's autograph.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino shouted, running after Sakura.

Sakura stopped and spun around, and spat out, "What?"

"I-I'm sorry." Ino looked straight into Sakura's eye, "I didn't mean for you to get upset over a piece of chip. And I know I bended the deal like more than a lil; and I'm sorry."

"Are you sure? Cuz, last time I checked—"

"I'm sure." Ino breathed out, nodding. Then she walked over to Sakura, hand over her shoulder, "I know what you're going through. I know it's hard, Sakura chan, but sometimes you just have to forget."

"How can I?" Sakura stopped, remembering how 'he' left her, no goodbyes, no kiss, no contact, no words left to say, just a simple 'he's gone'. She swallowed at the memory, "He was…" 

"Calm down, Sakura." Ino soothed.

Sakura snapped, "No! Why should I calm down?"

"Because you're making a scene!" Ino looked around; reminding Sakura they're still at the concert.

"You know what! I don't care anymore!" Sakura raised her hands up, "That's it!"

"Sakura, please, don't make it hard!" Ino pleaded her friend to calm down and act like she was before they went on this little concert trip.

"N-no. No!" Sakura shook her head.

"S-sakura!" Ino grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura tried to pull away.

"Sakura, listen to me!" Ino held on.

"No!" Sakura's temper exploded. Everyone's head looked their way. Even the band's heads turned their way.

"You don't understand, Sakura, what it means to shut up!" Ino sneered, quietly.

Sakura furrowed her brows together, narrowed her eyes at her best friend, and spat, "No. You don't understand, Ino. Cuz, you've never gone through like I have." 

"So share me your pain! Why is this guy so important to you, huh? Why can't you just forget about him? Why can't you be like the normal fan girl band lover best friend I had before?" Ino yelled.

"Because I changed." Sakura breathed out.

"That's not true." Ino glared at her.

"It is, isn't that why we're here, to start anew?" Sakura asked, "But the problem is, I can't."

"Yes you can." Ino urged on, "Why can't you just see that?"

"Cuz I can't just let go of him."

"Why, Sakura? Why not? He hasn't been there for y—" Ino started.

"Because he was MY life!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

That shut Ino up. Everyone's mouth was shut firm, listening to every detail.

A moment was passed then another. No one spoke but then Ino broke the silence.

"Is that why you isolated yourself?"

"I-I didn't isolate myself?"

"Is that why you hate him so much?" Ino turned and pointed straight at Sasuke.

Everyone's head turned towards Sasuke. All eyes and ears. Sakura swallowed.

"…no." Sakura whispered, "I know it's not the same…but to me, they're all the same. Like having peeps and then broken hearts. I didn't want that."

"S-so then, what'd you do about it?" Ino pressed on.

"I…I saved his heart, his feelings, himself and told him to run, run far away, attend the college he knew he never would have attended to finish his goals, and then forget about me." Sakura's voice broke.

Ino's eyes widen, "B-but why?"

"Love hurts, Ino." Sakura whispered only to her friend, "I know, because I've been there, done that. And all it took were words and actions."

"But you caused all this pain— only…for yourself?" Ino breathed out.

Sakura sighed, "I knew it would hurt me; but I didn't think it would hurt me this much. I'm sorry Ino; I didn't tell you the whole truth."

"It's alright, I forgive you. But I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"I know I wasn't around much back then, but who was the guy?"

Sakura's frown broke into a soft smile, her eyes turning toward Sasuke's, "If only, you can guess."

Sasuke stood there motionless, speechless.

"And no it's not him; I'd never date the younger brother of the Uchiha's." Sakura spoke, soft but aloud.

Sasuke gasped. Everyone including Ino gasped at the truth.

"No freaking way!" Ino lost her words after that, staring behind Sakura.

Sakura felt a presence behind her, her heart thumping, then as she turned around slowly, her eyes traveled up his bod, his face and into his eyes. She felt tears coming. Could it be?

"Hello Sakura…" he replied in his cool tone.

Sakura's tears slowly slid down her face.

"It's been awhile…since we last saw each other." his voice came down to a whisper.

Sakura stood there, staring.

"I attended the college you told me to," he continued, "And I made it alright, I accomplished my goal. I've…I kept thinking about you, I mean, hearing those last words, I couldn't stop myself from seeing you again, I just couldn't bare the thought to forget…"

More of Sakura's tears slid down her face. Itachi came closer and closer and closer till he was two inches from her.

"I…I love you, Sakura Haruno." he whispered, only for her to hear.

She closed her eyes as her head tilted, and then with the softest smile, she whispered, "I missed you, so."

**Credits: (A/N: "Bad Boy" lyrics) **

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Epilogue:

"So they went against my orders, eh?" she said, "Well, we'll have to figure out what the penalties are."

Ino walked towards the woman known as her boss, and interrupted, "No. She already suffered enough."

"What's your point?" she said.

"It's my turn now; gimme your best shot!" Ino grinned mysteriously, but then smirked.

"Oh there'll be plenty for you when the time comes…but for now—" she said, "Bring me my sake."

"Yes, ma'am." Ino bowed, turned and passed her desk, viewing the news paper of Sakura and her boyfriend reunited again, then walked out the door, closing behind her with a click, and thought, "What a perfect fit, who knew shoes would come in handy?"

**Fin**


End file.
